It is known to provide a threading arrangement for rotary printing machines, in which a roller chain or the like is coupled to the web by a coupling element, the roller chain being then guided along a guide path. U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,553, Winterholler et al, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,907, Kobler and Winterholler, both assigned to the assignee of the present application and the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describe further details. Typically, the threading element is a roller chain in which rotatable roller elements are located on cross bolts, the cross bolts being connected together by connecting links. The links are relatively stiff, and thus permit bending of the roller chain only in one plane. The roller chain or chain elements is moved by engagement with suitably controlled and operated sprockets (see also German Pat. No. 22 31 127).